Contract: Shrieker
/ 176 Tell to keep it: 250 |Enemies = Shrieker |Image = Tw3 shrieker quest.jpg}} Contract: Shrieker is a contract quest in . :Contract: Shrieker :To Whom It May Concern: Let it hereby be known that whoever kills the shrieker, the monster that's wove its nest near Crow's Perch and has taken to killing both men and beasts, will be given a sizable reward. Take heed that she's a dreadful dangerous creature and killing it'll take a trained fighter, not just a pack of peasants with pitchforks. -Chet at Crow's Perch Walkthrough You can start this quest either by finding the notice on Crow's Perch's notice board, or by finding the shrieker's cave. If you found the notice, you'll be directed to talk to Chet, who's near the entrance into the village. Talk to him to learn Borzoy, the old lord's hunter, tried to take out an unknown beast in the area but was killed by it instead. He'll then point out that the hunter's son, Symko, is the only one that may know something about the beast, but understandably, is in shock over losing his last parent. Chet took in the orphan, so head around the hut to find him with the goats. He reveals a bit about the monster before he starts to get upset. You can use Axii here for an additional 25 if you wish, as either choice will end the conversation. Now head out to the field east of Crow's Perch where you'll find a dead dog and some tracks near it. Follow them a short distance to find some monster blood. Follow this new trail as it goes near the water then across and up the small hill and around the Burned Ruins nearby until you find one final piece of evidence: tracks that lead into a nearby cave. From this, Geralt learns it's a cockatrice (earning 25 ). Head into the cave and once near the last chamber, you'll hear the shrieker in an inaccessible part of the cave. Use your Witcher Senses to hone in on its hiding spot, which it's not about to leave, so lob either a samum, grapeshot, or dancing star bomb up there to get it to come out of hiding. Problem is, it left through a back way, so run out of the cave, going right to chase after it. Don't worry, you don't need Roach here, just run after it and soon enough it'll turn back to fight you. This is one quest where it doesn't matter much distance there is between Geralt and the target; you can return later to kill it off without the quest failing. After it's been slain, claim the Cockatrice trophy and cockatrice stomach along with other loot, then head back to Chet to turn it in. You'll have the option to tell him to keep the coin for Symko or take it. If you take the coin (or killed the shrieker before finding the notice) you'll earn 235 and 176 , otherwise if you refuse the reward you'll earn just 250 . The quest will then complete, but if you picked up the notice to start the quest, you can go tell Symko that his father has been avenged, to which he'll thank the witcher before running off. Journal entry :Start quest by finding the cave: ::One thing about Geralt - he loves to meander. Instead of sitting in an inn near a warm stove, he is always putzing around fields and woods looking for gods-know-what. During one such stroll through the charming environs of Velen, he happened across tracks left by some kind of monster. Though he had no contract to kill any such beast, his witcher heart started racing at once... :Start quest from notice: ::Not only did the people of Crow's Perch live in constant fear of the baron's mad impulses and the greed of his band of toughs, but they also had to deal with a vicious monster. They had given this beast a lovely, full-of-wholesome-folk-character name: "shrieker." It had tormented them so terribly that they had decided to pay for a witcher to take eradicate it. Geralt, who was far from deaf to the concerns of simple folk (and also was forever in need of more coin), decided to take the contract on this mysterious beast. :It turned out a cockatrice had left the tracks. As this beast's name implies, it looks something like a rooster crossed with a basilisk and, according to Geralt, tastes a bit like chicken. :The cockatrice slain, Geralt took a trophy from its corpse and went to collect his well-deserved reward. Objectives * Start quest from notice: ** Talk to the contract issuer. ** Talk to the person who witnessed the shrieker's attack. ** Investigate the site of the monster's attack using your Witcher Senses. ** Follow the blood trail using your Witcher Senses. ** Find the monster's lair using your Witcher Senses. ** Find the monster using your Witcher Senses. * Drive the monster out of its lair with a Samum, Grapeshot or Dancing Star bomb. * Chase down the monster. * Kill the monster. * Take a trophy from the shrieker. * If quest is started from the tracks/cave: ** Check the Crow's Perch notice board. * Collect your reward from the contract issuer. Notes * If for some reason you want to kill the goats near Symko, don't do it before speaking with him or he may become upset and refuse to talk. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Shrieker Boss Fight (Hard Mode) pl:Zlecenie:Skrzekacz ru:Заказ: Клекотун Category:The Witcher 3 contracts